


Beautiful

by officiallyrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I hope you enjoy this shitty thing, Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve comes back from a mission and wants to show you love, Steve is a tease, Steve speaks French which is hot, Top Steve Rogers, Well duh, really hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallyrogers/pseuds/officiallyrogers
Summary: Steve comes home from a mission and he's missed you. So he shows you how much he's missed you.Or a fic when he says you're beautiful and you refuse to believe that.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Dt to @odinscn on IG for the idea that inspired this one shot!
> 
> Reminder that Y/N is an abbreviation for your name and that Y/L/N means your last name

 

 

The door shut and your eyes looked away from the laptop you were working on to the door from where the sound reached your ears. Your eyes landed on the soldier in his red, white and blue uniform in the door and you smiled. Despite his roughed up look like he'd just been beaten up in a back alley, he looked at you and smiled.

"Hey, Princess." Steve said and you jumped up from the couch and ran to him, hugging him. He winced a little and you pulled away, apologising.

"Are you okay? How was the mission?" You asked, taking in his state. His suit was ripped in some places and he had soot in his blond hair and some soot on his hands alongside some bruises, - maybe from punching so many people - some dirt rubbed on his face. He had a bandaged cut on his cheek - most likely from his visit to SHIELD for his debriefing - and he looked tired.

"The mission was good. We got the data. Fury was happy- God, you should've seen his face." Steve said, smiling.

"Are _you_ okay though?" You asked again, cupping his cheek. You felt the small hairs of a beard growing out. He hadn't shaved for a while. He looked at you and gave a sideways nod.

"It's nothing I can't handle." He whispered, his hands dropping his duffel bag and shield so that he could place his hands on your waist.

"Shall I draw up a bath?" You asked and he nodded, looking at you thankfully, mumbling a "yes please". He walked into the bedroom you and him shared while you walked into the bathroom. You made sure the bath was hot - but not too hot - before you called him over. You saw he was already naked, cuts and bruises all over his body. Even when he was beaten up, he looked gorgeous, what with his amazingly sculptured body like he was a Greek God. He stepped into the water and sighed happily, dunking his head under the water to wet his hair before coming up to the surface again, wiping his eyes free of water before leaning his head back to rest it against the tub.

"Is my amazing girlfriend gonna join me?" Steve asked and you smiled before you stripped naked, stepping into the water and you settled into Steve's lap. He wrapped his strong arms around you and you leaned into his touch.

"Are you really okay?" You heard yourself ask. "You're a little... quiet." You whispered, sitting up to look back at Steve.

"I'm okay. It's just... this mission was hard. Getting the data wasn't easy as we thought it'd be. Sam nearly got killed." Steve said and you held his hand.

"Is Sam okay?" You asked.

"He said 'cut the check' because the mission ended up going well." He said, chuckling and you smiled.

"Sounds like he's fine then." You replied, straddling his lap before reaching for the sponge to wash off the dirt and soot he'd been covered in. "What's all this? Where did all the soot come from?" You asked.

"Had to climb down a chimney to lose the guy who was chasing me. Luckily, it was a really big chimney." He said, chuckling, hissing a little when the sponge went over a cut. You mumbled a "sorry" and scrubbed the sponge softer across his torso.

A few moments later, you could feel Steve looking at you and you looked up at him, your eyes fixed on his blue eyes. You felt butterflies in your stomach and you gulped.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" You said, realising you were whispering because the way he was staring at you was making you breathless.

"You're beautiful and so gorgeous." Steve said in a strong voice, his voice echoing in the bathroom and you blushed when you saw his eyes rake over your body like it was the first time he was seeing it, when actually he'd seen your body loads of times already.

"No- staaaahhp." You said, smiling and blushing. "I'm not beau-" You stopped when Steve abruptly sat up in the tub, some water splashing over the sides as he looked at you, holding you close to him.

"You're beautiful, Y/N and I'm gonna make you believe it, even if you have to scream it out." He said in a low growl and you couldn't breathe. He was going to make you scream it out? _Oh holy cow_.

"You'll make me scream out that I'm beautiful?" He nodded. "How can you make me say those words exactly?" You asked, your eyes searching his.

"Watch me." He said and before you could ask what the hell he meant, he stood up, picking you up in his lap. You gasped and held onto Steve, dripping wet. Whether that was because you were literally wet from the bath or because you were so turned on by his strength, you couldn't tell.

"Steve- oh my gosh, we're still wet." You gasped out, your arms wrapped around his neck and your legs around his waist, your hips slowly grinding against Steve as you felt his dick harden against your thigh.

"So?" He asked. "I'll warm you up, don't you worry." He said, kissing your lips in a ferocious and passionate kiss before he dropped you to the bed, kissing your neck. His lips were warm and hungry, his teeth nibbling at your neck before you felt the warmth of his breath go down to your chest. He teased your left nipple with his tongue, biting it softly while his hand played with your right nipple. The only noises that came out of your mouth were moans and pants. You couldn't even think straight. Your words that you wanted to say were all jumbled and everything was spinning.

"Steve." You gasped out, finally finding your voice. "Oh fuck- mm..." you cursed, biting your lip. You felt his lips travel down your chest and down your stomach - where he shook his wet hair all over your skin onto you because he was a teasing little shit like that - before you felt his lips on your womanhood. You arched your back, gasping loudly.

"Shush... relax..." you heard him whisper and you felt your heart pound against your rib cage. "Relax, baby..." he whispered, his tongue licking your folds and you let out a scream, your hands going to his hair to pull on it  _hard_.

"Steve! Oh God-" you could feel the small hairs from his growing beard tickling your inner thighs as he cupped your thighs from the side and hooked them onto his shoulders. You could feel the pleasure build up inside you and you felt him pull away from your clit.

"Don't cum." He said in a low and rough voice, his eyes fixed on yours. You let out a feeble and whimpering "mhm" with a nod, tipping your head back when you felt him suck on your clit and your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

He pulled away with a wet sound, licking his lips. He leaned up and kissed you, making you taste yourself on his lips. Seeing your dazed state, Steve took advantage of it and slipped in a finger inside you, the thick finger placed there before he started to move it inside you.

"Say you're beautiful." Steve said, his finger swirling in a circular motion.

"You're beautiful." You said, smirking. Upon hearing your cheeky comment, he stopped the movement of his finger and you whined. "Okay, _okay_ , I'm beautiful." You said in a needy tone, moving your hips against his finger to get some friction for your throbbing clit. He took the finger out and you groaned.

"Steve!" You whined, looking at him.

"The most valuable trait a soldier or student can have is patience. Sometimes patience is the key to victory. Sometimes it leads to very little. It seems like it's not worth it. And you wonder why you waited so long for something so disappointing."

"This orgasm better not be disappointing. I haven't had you to myself in a month and a half." You said, looking at him.

"It won't be disappointing, baby girl. I'll make sure of it." He said and you hadn't noticed but while he was going on about patience, he'd lubed himself up - you could smell the strawberry scented lube in the air - and was lining himself up with you.

"I'm gonna come in you now, okay?" He asked. You smiled at his gentleman manners. _Asking for permission to fuck your brains out._ You nodded and he slipped inside you, a small gasp leaving your lips as he pushed half of himself in.

"I'd better get rewarded for my damn patience..." You mumbled and he let out a small chuckle. He pushed all of himself in you and you let out a small moan, holding onto Steve as he hovered above you.

"Ready?" He asked and you nodded, your heart thumping at the thought of what was about to follow. He pulled his cock out, leaving the tip inside before he thrusted inside you, earning a groan from your lips. He started off slow at first, then built up a rhythm.

"Ohhh yes..." you moaned, your hands holding him close before your nails scratched down his back. You pushed your hips up to meet his hips, moaning in his ear about how good it felt.

"You like that, huh? You like my huge dick inside you?" He growled in your ear and that growl make your stomach flip. You were too lost in the sensation of a super soldier fucking you to reply to his dirty talk. You just merely whimpered and nodded.

You buried your face in his neck, feeling sweat build up on your body.

"Steve... oh my God... I'm so close- oh shit..." you panted out and he looked at you, cupping your cheek as he shook his head.

"Don't cum." He enunciated and you bit your lip, whimpering. "If you wanna cum, say you're beautiful." He whispered. "It's not so hard." He said, smirking.

The thing you learnt about Steve in the duration of your relationship was that he never let some things go. And this was one of them.

"I-I'm beautiful..." you squeaked out.

"Louder." He said in his Captain America voice which he knew turned you on.

"I'm beautiful..." you said, breathlessly.

"I can't hear you, baby girl." He growled in your ear.

"I'm beautiful!" You screamed and just then you felt something on your clit. Steve's thumb rubbing circles on your skin.

"Cum for me." He whispered, now thrusting harder so that the sound of skin slapping against skin was clearly audible in the room amongst sounds of heavy panting and whispered curses. "Jouis pour moi." He repeated the command but in French and  _fuck_ , him speaking that language did things to you.

"I'm close- fuck, I'm cumming!" You screamed. "Steve!" You cried out, holding him close as one hand tugged on his hair. You heard him grunt in your ear before you felt him tense up for a split second, feeling yourself get filled up with his load. You were trembling with the aftershocks of your violent orgasm before you found yourself looking into a pair of blue eyes.

"Patience, huh?" You breathed out, giggling.

"Was that so disappointing?" He asked, hovering above you, stroking a strand of hair out of your face and you shook your head.

"It was worth it, Captain." You said, feeling his arms envelope you in a warm hug. "I'll gladly let you go on more missions if it means I'll be cumming like that when you come back." You added, chuckling and you felt him smile against your cheek before he kissed it.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and this time, you didn't argue. You hummed in reply and you felt him pull out of you - letting go of the hug - before being covered by the blanket, closing your eyes to just rest in the cool embrace of the bedsheets.

"I am beautiful." You replied, smiling.

"I guess you've been patient long enough, Y/N." You heard him say.

"For what?" You asked.

"For this." You opened your eyes to see him holding a black velvet box with a shining ring inside. "Miss Y/L/N, would you do me the biggest and happiest honour of becoming my wife?"

_Oh. My. God._

 


End file.
